


Protective Pitbulls

by Suguru_Slut



Series: Pitbulls and Policemen [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Police, Attempted Assault, Bathing/Washing, Cop Fetish, Crimes & Criminals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Dating, Developing Relationship, Dog Shelter, Dog Walking, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Moving In Together, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Pining, Police Uniforms, Policeman!Bokuto, Self-Defense, Self-Doubt, Service Dogs, Sex Talk, Shower Sex, Summer Romance, Tokyo (City), Well almost, Wingman Kuroo, akaashi is thirsty, ass kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suguru_Slut/pseuds/Suguru_Slut
Summary: When Keiji took a step back, it probably seemed too soon to outsiders, but how could he ever resist “moves” from the police officer during their late-night movie marathons? How could he resist someone so kind and stupidly handsome when they were wearing all black and had gorgeous thighs? AND a cute dog? It was impossible even for the serious and talented Akaashi Keiji, dog walker extraordinaire.(Now withARTby artthetrash on twitter)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Pitbulls and Policemen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469204
Comments: 14
Kudos: 245





	Protective Pitbulls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kotaro_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaro_kun/gifts).



> For my friend kotaro_kun; here's your reward for following my Bokuaka stories loyally and for putting up with my adhd ass at 3am all the time...enjoy!

All those warm afternoons pining after an attractive cop paid off for Akaashi Keiji.

Officer Bokuto Koutarou was just as good a person as he seemed, a lovable dork and at times air-headed enough where it either made you laugh or slap your forehead, but he always meant well, and always came through for Akaashi. They often visited each other’s apartments, held spontaneous sleepovers with their pets and got to know other people in their significant other’s social circle; soon enough, Akaashi couldn’t deny the fact that they were an item, shocking himself one day by introducing Bokuto as his boyfriend. Life was strange. It was strange having someone else take the dogs outside to go to the bathroom. It was strange having someone to call in the evenings, or to make dinner plans with. It was strange for Bokuto because he couldn’t believe after their first disastrous interaction (which ended in Scamp eating his date’s ice cream cone) the attractive dog walker had readily agreed to date him. Bokuto considered it a miracle and spent every available minute making Akaashi laugh or roll his eyes.

Akaashi had lost count of how many lunch dates he and Officer Bokuto had throughout the summer—well, how many dates he, Bokuto and Scamp had. Sunny tagged along once in a while as well, her and Scamp taking turns getting fed under the table while their humans got to know each other above. They usually went out on Tuesdays and Fridays, or whenever Akaashi wasn’t walking dogs or volunteering at the shelter, although Bokuto had once surprised him by appearing suddenly with coffee, offering to walk the dogs while Keiji relaxed beside him. That ended in disaster, of course, but Akaashi appreciated the effort and couldn’t help his feelings from growing stronger and stronger with each phone call, date, movie marathon and walk. Kuroo was delighted at their newly established romantic relationship, frequently claiming credit for its authenticity and often nudging himself into their plans; it seemed like work, dogs, friends along with mismatched schedules and long night shifts were frequently getting in the way of their intimacy. Not that Akaashi was getting to know Officer Bokuto just to get in his (perfectly sculpted) uniform slacks, but the idea of going further than making-out and dry-humping didn’t slip past Akaashi’s daydreams.

Yes, Bokuto and Akaashi had increased their intimacy lately, all the months of pining and innocent hand holding coming to a grand finale of sloppy kisses and secret touches. When Keiji took a step back, it probably seemed too soon to outsiders, but how could he ever resist “moves” from the police officer during their late-night movie marathons? How could he resist someone so kind and stupidly handsome when they were wearing all black and had gorgeous thighs? AND a cute dog? It was impossible even for the serious and talented Akaashi Keiji, dog walker extraordinaire.

Today it was just Keiji and Bokuto enjoying their time alone together, sitting outside at a café on a warm autumn afternoon. Bokuto was on break from work, black uniform as crisp as ever, somehow colliding perfectly with his tan skin; Akaashi admired the view from where he sat across the table, smiling mildly and sipping his iced coffee as Bokuto told stories about his shift so far.

“And then my partner Komi whips out his gun all of a sudden and says ‘Freeze, punk!’ And I’m looking all over trying to find out who he’s threatening; there’s no one in sight, right? Finally, I see something moving in an alleyway, and out pops this fat-ass _squirrel_ holding a bear claw in its paws! Komi was embarrassed, but it was hilarious!!!”

“That is hilarious,” Akaashi agreed.

“Right?! Fat squirrels are funny,” Bokuto giggled. “So, how has your day been, ‘Kaashi? Were the dogs good on their walk?”

“They were okay. Seven wanted to hump Hamtaro because he’s going through puberty, but I stopped him before he could scar Hammy for life. Nothing as interesting as your story.”

“Akaashee, that’s not true! Your story is just as fun—”

Bokuto’s beeper went off, causing him to sigh and drop his head. Someone spoke through his radio, Komi saying something about getting back on the road.

“Duty calls?” Keiji guessed, trying hard to not let his disappointment show.

“Yeah…I’m sorry. It seems like we can hardly get a moment to ourselves this week,” Koutarou observed sadly, laying his large, talented hand over Akaashi’s. He would never admit how much he loved being cupped by those hands; especially not how much he loved being cupped in _other_ places… “But—But we’re still going to watch TV at your place tonight, aren’t we?”

“Of course. Sunny’s excited to have you over again.”

“And her owner’s excited, too?” Bokuto grinned proudly.

“Hm…a little,” The dog walker admitted. _More than a little_. “You should go; don’t want to leave the great citizens of Tokyo unguarded.”

“Right!”

After a mild argument over the bill, Akaashi paid and walked Bokuto over to his police car; he hated watching his boyfriend go, but admittedly, he loved watching him leave. Maybe it was the uniform. Or maybe he just liked Bokuto a little too much for only having been dating the cop for a few months. Akaashi first began pondering over his feelings as Koutarou closed the driver’s door, readying himself for the remainder of his shift; but first, he rolled down the window to talk to the dog walker for just another minute. Or two. Or three. Or until Komi yelled at him through the radio.

“You’re going back on patrol?”

“Yup—gotta do a sweep on the streets over. You’re going home to relax and get ready to have your mind blown by yours truly?”

“Who, Sun?”

“Akaashee!” Bokuto yelped. “ _Me_!”

Keiji couldn’t hide a sly grin and leaned forward to give Koutarou a gentle, sweet parting kiss on the lips, which the police officer greatly appreciated. He remembered the first time they kissed, after Akaashi had a terrible day at the shelter, when Bokuto came by after being called by Kuroo…they had just finished emptying out a kennel of a dog that had passed away when Keiji found himself overwhelmed by affection for Bokuto, just as he was overwhelmed now, leaning back and staring at those energetic, warm golden eyes. Those same golden orbs could turn serious in a moment, glowing with protective instincts and silently vowing revenge on anyone who injured his Tokyo citizens. Or his dog, whom Keiji was taking care of tonight since he was ‘off duty.’

“I’ll see you tonight, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi promised. “Please be careful.”

“You too, ‘Kaashi. See you later, and give Scamp a kiss for me!”

“I will.”

Several on-lookers watched the attractive cop speed down the road, sighing to themselves and looking away much like Akaashi did. His walk home was rather lonely despite the traffic, hustling people and warm fall air fluttering around; Keiji’s head was in the clouds, fantasizing about tonight and all the movie nights they had before that ended in makeout sessions frequently interrupted by Scamp and Sun whining at them, thinking the moans meant they were in pain. Would tonight end-up the same, or would they finally have enough time to really _be_ with each other?

Akaashi found a quiet street home so he could reflect on his relationship with Officer Bokuto so far. On their first official date, Bokuto insisted they reenact _Lady and the Tramp_ , so the dogs watched a movie while their parents ate spaghetti at an Italian restaurant; when Bokuto tried to give Keiji his last meatball, he ended-up flinging it on Akaashi’s shirt and almost cried. On their second date, Koutarou was late and showed-up wearing his police uniform—that prompted their very first makeout session, and afterwards they had a cute library date and tried all sorts of disgusting Japanese candies, washed down with an excessive amount of banana milk. Akaashi didn’t forget all the times Bokuto helped him walk the dogs, or the hot summer afternoons they spent laying underneath trees with Scamp and Sunny, nor did he forget the feeling of holding Bokuto’s hand during cool nights right after the cop’s shift ended.

During these moments, it wasn’t Bokuto’s valiant job, attractive physique or his dog that made Keiji attracted to him—it was the way he always made him smile and laugh, even if he didn’t meant to. The cop was just as much of a dork as Akaashi secretly was, and that’s why these past few months had been the best summer of Akaashi’s life. He pondered over this realization as he walked into his apartment, greeted by a joyful Sunny who immediately ran up to him for some love pats, which he generously gave.

“Hi, Sunny. Were you a good girl while I was gone?”

Sun wagged her nubby tail even harder, nearly knocking Scamp over with her butt when he came rushing to greet his owner’s significant other.

“This is from your father,” Akaashi told Scamp with a straight face before kissing his pink nose. Scamp’s tail wagged happily, crystal blue eyes shiner brighter than ever, and the dogs went back to their playtime and left Keiji to sigh and plop down on his couch tiredly. He felt a headache coming on, which wasn’t a rare occurrence now that Bokuto was in his life, though usually that pain came with concern over the cop’s job. If only he could just sit the officer down at the dinner table and show him how much he liked him without seeming like an impatient hoe.

 _It’s not like I’m in a rush_ , Akaashi thought to himself. _I don’t care if we haven’t had sex yet…I’m happy to just be in Bokuto-san’s presence. But I don’t know what to do with my feelings. I’m not good at telling people what I’m experiencing. Is Bokuto getting impatient with me? Does he want me to make the first suggestion? I don’t want him to think I’m indifferent towards the subject…it would be nice to complete our intimacy, but I don’t think that’s why I’m getting impatient. Is it pride? Maybe. But if that’s not it, what’s wrong with me?_

Akaashi’s thoughts were just getting out of control when his cell phone suddenly rang. Kuroo’s name popped up on the screen, and Keiji reluctantly answered.

“ _What up, bitch?”_

“Start over.”

“ _What’s up, Akaashi?”_ Kuroo rephrased, clinking around in the background. “ _How was your date?”_

“Fine.”

“ _Uh oh. That’s the answer of a guy who’s overthinking.”_

Keiji hated his friend’s special ability. How did he always know when someone was having relationship problems when he wasn’t in a relationship himself?

“I’m not overthinking,” Akaashi claimed with another heavy sigh. “I’m just…hating myself.”

 _“Ah yes, self-loathing. I love it as much as I hate it,”_ Kuroo said. _“Why’re you hating yourself, buttercup? Does it have to do with Bokuto?”_

“Possibly, though he’s not the problem here.”

_“Well you can’t possibly be the problem in that relationship, so tell me what he did to you before I vandalize his cop car.”_

“He didn’t do anything.”

Akaashi ran his hand along Scamp’s wrinkled head when the dog walked by, wondering where he should start. Did he tell Kuroo all about his weird insecurities and risk being made fun of? Worse yet, give Kuroo crucial information he may or may not spill to Bokuto himself?

“It’s nothing major, really…I’m just…conflicted.”

_“Go on…”_

“I think I want to sleep with Bokuto-san, but I’m having second thoughts,” Akaashi finally admitted.

The other line was quiet for a minute. A long minute spent in utter disbelief.

 _“I’m sorry, did you say you’re having second thoughts about sleeping with my sexy cop friend who you’ve been gushing about for the last three months?”_ Tetsurou tried to clarify. _“Is that correct?”_

“Yes.”

_“Bahaha! You guys haven’t fucked each other against the door yet?! What the hell are you waiting for?!! The world to end?! Hahaha!”_

“It’s not funny, Kuroo.”

 _“Are you kidding me, Akaashi?! The two hottest people I know haven’t slept with each other even though they’re obviously head-over-heels?”_ Kuroo laughed. _“I can’t believe what I’m hearing! You two virgins really are meant for each other.”_

Keiji held the phone a few inches back until his friend was done laughing, probably wiping his eyes from how ‘hilarious’ the situation was. Upon hearing silence from the dog walker’s end, Kuroo realized how serious he was and finally got ahold of himself, turning wingman mode on.

_“But seriously, Akaashi—why are you worrying about this so much? It’ll happen when it happens!”_

“I’m not worried about the actual…intimacy part,” Akaashi reasoned, picking at his nails. “I’m just worried about why I’m feeling this way.”

_“Gee, let’s see—you’ve been pining about a hot police officer for months, finally get a chance to date him, make him a total sucker for you and just had the best summer of your life with him. That might have something to do with your sexual needs.”_

“I know, but what if I just want to sleep with him because I don’t know how else to tell him I love him?”

Scamp’s ears perked up. Keiji almost slapped a hand over his mouth, but couldn’t bring himself to move a single muscle; Kuroo hadn’t so much as gasped. Akaashi…loved Bokuto? He loved him? Apparently the cop didn’t know about it if the sender himself had no idea. His eyes were wide with surprise, unblinking as he thought about all the ways he loved how the police officer made him feel, thought about all the ways he made Akaashi laugh until Kuroo finally spoke.

_“Fuck.”_

“I know…”

_“You totally love him.”_

“I know, Kuroo-san.”

 _“Unfuckingbelievable. You kids these days, finding your soulmate so easily,”_ Kuroo thought out-loud with only a bit of bitterness. “ _It’s ridiculous how sappy you guys are. Sleep with him, tell him you love him, whatever order you want; just do it, Akaashi. Seriously.”_

Although he was still reeling from what his subconscious revealed about his relationship with Officer Bokuto, Akaashi realized his very single friend was somehow right. Keiji’s feelings, however much he overthought them, were genuine. The exact length of time didn’t matter, because all those times were spent in bliss; he was very much in love with Bokuto Koutarou, and that love would showcase itself in many ways, regardless of how Akaashi saw it. He should have known Bokuto was too simpleminded to think Akaashi was lust hungry, that he didn’t care greatly for the cop—or was it that he wasn’t simpleminded at all, thoroughly understanding his boyfriend’s masked expression as shyly hiding his true feelings? He was a cop, after all.

Kuroo heard his friend give another deep sigh, only this one was more relieved than before. Scamp settled below him, plopping his head onto the ground like he knew Akaashi had made a decision. Sun was oblivious, panting and gazing up at her adoptive parent happily.

“…Is Bokuto really a virgin?” Keiji asked to distract himself.

_“Hell, I don’t know,” Kuroo laughed heartily. “I was just talking shit. Are you a virgin, Akaashi?”_

“Well…not exactly.”

_“There you go, you’re even. And don’t start over-thinking about whether or not you’ll be good enough; I bet you could go to bed dressed-up as a horned owl and Bokuto would still say you were his best.”_

“Well, of course, owls are his favorite animal.”

_“Not the point, Akaashi.”_

The dog walker wanted to flatter himself to the point of confidence but was still reeling over how real his attachment to Bokuto was. _How did that happen so quickly?_ Keiji asked himself, sighing for the hundredth time. _More importantly, how did I let it happen without any symptoms? Usually I catch myself in the act, not before I’ve already fallen…stupid police uniforms. And Scamp’s partly to blame, too. Sexy black uniforms AND a cute pitbull? I didn’t stand a chance._

“Can I ask you something, Kuroo-san?”

_“Sure!”_

“How are you still single?” Akaashi wondered. “I mean, you always seem to know the in’s and out’s of other people’s relationships, so why don’t you have one of your own?”

_“Huh?! Well—Well maybe I just don’t want one, did you ever think about that?!”_

“You’re avoiding the question, which makes me think you _do_ want a relationship.”

 _“Hell no! I’ve got enough on my plate as is,”_ Kuroo insisted, dogs barking the background. _“See? My babies need me. Text me after you and Bokuto are done banging each other.”_

“Why, for jerk-off material?” Keiji mumbled under his breath.

_“What was that?”_

“I said okay, have a good night, Kuroo-san.”

_“…Bye.”_

Akaashi hung-up, head flopping back onto the couch as Scamp and Sun stared at him in question, begging him to tell them what was on his mind. After wallowing in self-pity for twenty-minutes, he uncovered his face and stared back at them.

“You guys are lucky—you can love Bokuto without worrying about how, when or where.”

Sunny made a sneezing noise then groaned and flipped onto her back, legs stretched to the sky and extremity area exposed. Scamp blinked once and began licking himself on the other half of the couch.

“My point exactly.”

~~*~~

By late evening Bokuto was still not home, so after preparing their nice dinner Akaashi took the dogs for a quick walk; he was already dressed nicely, almost forgetting his anxiety over the whole “love-sex” thing in favor of focusing on creating a peaceful atmosphere for Koutarou to come home to. Whatever happened was going to happen. Akaashi accepted this and went through several simple explanations if Bokuto was thoughtful enough to ask why Keiji wanted to have sex tonight. The dogs were oblivious to their owner’s inner-ramblings, sniffing and sticking their wet noses into the warm summer air; there wasn’t many people wandering about, most everyone having already turned into their homes for the night, which put Akaashi at ease enough to momentarily forget his troubles.

There was something about warm wind that soothed the dog walker’s nerves; instead of worrying about things only Akaashi could manage to worry about, he daydreamed about previous nights spent with Bokuto and their babies, the one time they went to the dog park at night and Bokuto stepped in poop and spent fifteen-minutes trying to wipe it on the grass. They ended-up kissing on the bench, Sunny interrupting them by proudly setting a weathered dog bone on Akaashi’s lap.

 _Honestly, how did I not realize I was in love with Bokuto-san earlier?_ He wondered, shaking his head. _Sometimes I’m just as dense as that big dork…_

“Sunny, no—don’t eat garbage,” Keiji chided, nudging her away from a pile of…something. “Come on, Scamp.”

The leash went tense all of a sudden. Sun and Akaashi were five-steps away from where Scamp had stopped, frozen in place; when Keiji glanced back, he saw a serious glimmer in those crystal blue eyes, directed at something in a narrow alley they had just passed. His thick body was entirely frozen.

“Scamp? What’s wrong?”

Akaashi became very uneasy when the hair on Scamp’s back rose. He assumed Scamp did so when at work with Bokuto, but he never showed signs of hostility off-duty. Just when he focused all his attention on the police dog’s body language, Sun began whining—her chipped ear perked up in alert, brown eyes unusually tense as she locked onto the same thing Scamp seemed to be looking at. Keiji knew better than anyone that tugging them along wouldn’t work, so reluctantly, he stepped closer and peered into the dark alleyway to see what the dogs were so upset over. At first glance Akaashi saw nothing but shadows, a dumpster and broken brick; following Scamp’s intense scare closer, he noticed one of the shadows moving. It was tall enough to be a person, hovering beside the dumpster—

The dog walker didn’t have to see the man’s eyes to know he was focused on them.

“Come on, Scamp,” Akaashi said, trying to keep his voice level, though he knew the dogs could feel his sudden unease. “Let’s go home.”

Thankfully, Bokuto had trained Scamp to note voice tones and knew Keiji was scared, prompting him to go into protective mode and come forward, standing by his side while still maintaining eye contact with whatever creepy guy was checking them out. Akaashi was momentarily relieved, turning to hurry away before something actually happened—but when he and Scamp began walking once more, a deep growl came from behind them. Shocked by the foreign noise, Akaashi turned in alarm and saw Sunny hunched up, teeth bared and that terrifying growl coming from her throat. It was as terrifying as it was staggering; Sun was scared of cats and car horns and large birds. She never growled at anything or anyone, but here she was, crouched in protective stance and never taking her eyes off the mysterious person for even a second.

“Sunny—come.”

Akaashi heard shuffling in the alley, shooting a quick glance down the way and seeing that the man was coming forward; light reflected off a sharp object appearing in the criminal’s hand, prompting Scamp to immediately growl and jerk Akaashi back towards the alley opening, standing side-by-side with Sun, who was more reluctant to defend, although she remained where she was.

“Sun,” Keiji ordered, trying to keep his voice firm. “Scamp. Let’s go.”

“ _Grrrrr_ …”

When the man stepped out of the alleyway, knife raising at his side, Akaashi’s first instinct was to get between him and the dogs—if Sunny and Scamp weren’t going to back down, he would have to step between them. Dropping the leashes, Akaashi jumped in front of them, focusing on the major body parts of the man and alarming Sunny.

“ _Woof!_ ”

Akaashi took self-defense classes. He knew how to disarm people and go for the weak points, but he wasn’t expecting Scamp to lunge forward first, going for the hand holding the knife—Keiji’s eyes widened in fear, and he almost called out to Scamp before realizing he had been given an opportunity to take down the criminal. The man shouted when Scamp latched onto his right arm but still managed to thrash his wrist around in hopes of striking something; in the darkness it was hard to see, but he must have nicked Scamp with the knife’s sharp tip, because a loud yelp echoed through the alley. Akaashi reacted to the noise immediately, kicking the man’s knee out from underneath him with his raised foot, following up by landing a hard punch on his brow. Metal clinked to the ground, out of the criminal’s reach, but even amidst his pain Scamp didn’t release his hold.

“ _Woof, woof!_ ”

“Sun, it’s okay,” Akaashi huffed. “It’s o—”

Police sirens erupted on the scene, two cop cars barreling in and slamming to an abrupt stop right behind Akaashi. He turned around in a panic, wondering what this scene would look like and was genuinely concerned he was about to be arrested until a familiar set of hair matched to a fit body came emerging from the first car. Bokuto already had his gun out and armed, golden eyes wild and more intense than Akaashi had ever seen before. Him, Komi and two other officers ran forward, rushing past the group to trap the criminal as Koutarou roared, chilling Keiji to his core.

“ _Akaashi, get back_!”

Bokuto used one hand to pull his boyfriend behind him, pointing his gun ahead of them in case the criminal tried anything else; Sunny whined anxiously, remaining where she was as the cops grabbed the culprit, putting him in handcuffs before jerking him to his shaky feet. Through his stress Koutarou seemed distracted, torn between pointing his gun at the criminal and protecting Akaashi, whose expression had turned fearful as he watched Komi lead the man away, another officer making sure he didn’t have any more weapons.

“Get his sorry ass in the car.”

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…”

“Akaashi.”

Bokuto’s eyes were huge and concerned, cop approaching Keiji carefully after putting his gun away.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?!”

“Is Scamp okay?” The dog walker ignored, own eyes growing wide as he peeked around Bokuto where a bleeding Scamp was standing. “Where is he bleeding from?!”

“It’s just a little cut above his ear—he’ll be okay. But Akaashi…are _you_ okay?”

 _Am I okay?_ Keiji wondered, exhaling a deep breath and rubbing his sore wrist. _I was just attacked by some crazy guy with a knife…but Scamp’s more hurt than me…_

“Yes. I’m okay. Are you?”

“Well, yeah, but do you know how close I was to a heart attack when I pull up and see you, Scamp and Sunny beating up the criminal?!” Bokuto cried, grabbing onto the other man’s shoulders and shaking him. “Akaashi, I was so scared for you!!! Where you learn to do that?!”

“Self-defense class.”

Koutarou mumbled more worries under his breath, needing more comfort than Akaashi did—Sun came scampering back once she was sure Scamp wasn’t hurt too badly, nudging her owner’s hand to make sure he was okay, too.

“Good girl, Sun,” Akaashi praised gently, petting her head. “I didn’t expect her to react like that…she was just as ready to fight as Scamp was.”

“Thank goodness for that; I don’t know what I would have done if…” Bokuto shook his head angrily, running a hand through his hair stressfully. “We were chasing this guy from the other side of Tokyo—stabbed a clerk and fled the scene. His therapist said he’s on a psychotic rampage, so we were trying to pin him down before he hurt anyone else, but…”

Akaashi finally locked eyes with Koutarou, seeing the fear and worry etched in his usually laid-back features. His large hands were still tightly holding onto Keiji’s shoulders, as if keeping him there could prevent anything else from happening. They were interrupted before Akaashi could ease his anxiety.

“Koutarou,” A blonde policeman addressed. “You know this man?”

“Of course, he’s my boyfriend, Sergeant Ukai!” Bokuto all but shouted. Akaashi blushed and turned his head to avoid being seen, which was difficult since Koutarou was now pointing at him.

“Wow. Really?”

“Gha! What does that mean?! We’ve been dating for like, months!”

“Well I’m really happy for you,” Sergeant Ukai rolled his eyes. “You can take your boyfriend and dogs home after we get a statement. Thanks for your civil duty, sir.”

“Yeah…anytime.”

Ukai and his partner took the culprit in their car, speeding down the street towards their station and leaving Komi, Bokuto and Akaashi to carpool in the second car. Komi sat between the two dogs in the back, heeding Bokuto’s strict orders at stopping the mild bleeding on the base of Scamp’s ear. To think, Akaashi and Bokuto were supposed to be having a date night right now…instead, Akaashi had taken down a criminal, given a statement at a police station and was now waiting in a vet office with Sunny at his side. Keiji could tell she was just as worried as him, and they both stood up when Bokuto exited with a cheerful Scamp, who was immediately attacked with licks from Sun.

“The vet says he’ll be fine,” Bokuto sighed in relief. “He got a few stitches, though.”

“Good boy, Scamp,” Akaashi praised and gently stroked the pitbull’s uninjured ear. “You’ll get a special treat when you get home.”

“Let’s get going, then—I’m _exhausted_.”

“Agreed.”

Officer Bokuto was unusually quiet on the ride to his apartment, which was closer than Akaashi’s. The radio wasn’t on, nor were either of the dogs making much noise; Keiji was a little concerned when they still hadn’t spoken by the time they entered his apartment, Sun and Scamp immediately running to their empty food bowls.

“Is that really all you think about?” Akaashi wondered, getting a kiss on the face when he bent down to feed Sunny. “Yeah yeah…Bokuto-san, did you want—”

When the dog walker turned around, Koutarou was nowhere to be seen. He had already hung-up his police jacket and slid his boots off, apparently in his bedroom where some shuffling noises were coming from. Akaashi left the dogs to eat their supper and slowly walked down the hallway, glancing at the pictures hung on the wall—he didn’t have a lot on his walls, but the most recent and arguably his favorite was his first picture with Bokuto. Kuroo had crashed one of their ice cream dates, insisting he take a photo of them for memory sake. Akaashi realized they had yet to take a picture together and pretended to be reluctant, letting Bokuto put one of his strong arms around him (with his black police uniform on, of course) as they held their ice cream cones and smiled at the camera. It was probably the best picture Akaashi had ever taken, though Bokuto argued that he looked weird because it was sunny out and the glow “made his skin look bad.” In reality, it made him look more tan than ever, and Akaashi wished he could cut himself out of the picture and just keep the cop’s half. That same smiley Bokuto was not the one Keiji saw when he hesitantly peeked into the officer’s bedroom, seeing Koutarou standing in front of his dresser staring blankly while silently undoing his black police shirt.

“You’re pouting.”

“No m’not,” Bokuto mumbled, throwing his badge on the dresser.

“You are,” Akaashi confirmed and entered the room, hovering beside his boyfriend. “What’s really bothering you, Bokuto-san?”

Koutarou paused for a short second, then continued unbuttoning his shirt—he wouldn’t even look Akaashi in the eyes, purposely avoiding him as he turned to walk past him.

“I’m gonna take a shower. You can have whatever food’s in the fridge.”

The water running alerted Akaashi back to reality. He had been standing in the same position thinking for a few minutes, wondering what could be bothering Bokuto so severely he couldn’t even look at his boyfriend. _He must still be upset over what happened earlier_ , Keiji brainstormed, slowly peeking into the bathroom. Bokuto’s police uniform was in a pile on the ground. _Maybe he’s still worried about Scamp._

_I should definitely cheer him up._

Akaashi told himself he was shedding his clothing for his boyfriend, but it was also half for him—a warm shower was just what he needed after kicking some creepy guy’s ass in a dark alleyway. Besides, this was supposed to be their date night; it may have been pushing midnight by now, but there was still time to turn things around for the better. Keiji’s clothes joined Koutarou’s on the floor, and he pulled the shower curtain back enough for him to slip inside.

“A-Akaashi!” Bokuto cried in alarm, immediately covering his eyes like a child. “W-What are you _doing_?!”

“Taking a shower?”

“But—But I’m in here right now!”

“So? I’ll help shampoo your hair,” Keiji shrugged. “Turn around.”

“But…you’re _naked_. And I’m…also naked. And we haven’t—well, we have a _little_ —b-but…”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, grabbing onto Bokuto’s shoulders and gently turning him so he faced the shower head, hot water cascading around them. Keiji grabbed a bottle of shampoo and began lathering Koutarou’s wet hair up, ignoring his mumbling protests and letting the sound of running water calm their nerves. Akaashi had only ever washed dogs before, but he must have been doing okay, given how Bokuto’s shoulders untensed gradually the longer his boyfriend massaged shampoo into his scalp. The dog walker became calmer as well, hardly remembering to sneak another peak at Koutarou’s finely shaped behind; they didn’t speak for a long while, not until Keiji was done rinsing bubbles, at which point he turned Bokuto around by his shoulders to face him.

Droplets clung to the cop’s body, painting his face like tears, though he kept those golden eyes stubbornly closed.

“Bokuto-san.”

Finally, Koutarou slowly opened his eyes, locking onto Keiji’s serious blue ones.

“Are you okay?” Akaashi asked softly. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto nodded, wet bangs flopping over his forehead. “I was just…scared.”

 _Oh_.

Akaashi expected his protective boyfriend to be upset over what happened, but he didn’t expect him to admit his own fear. It didn’t make him think less of the police officer, of course, but it was just a little unexpected. Even though Keiji’s feelings were classified as love, he worried so much about his own feelings he hadn’t really thought about where Bokuto stood. He was _this_ scared of losing him and Sunny?

“It’s okay to be scared. It’s a trait of the best.”

Bokuto shrugged, looking away to hide his expression.

“I worry about you, you know,” Keiji admitted, hand trailing across Koutarou’s collar bone. “Every time you leave for work, I always secretly wonder if you’ll ever come back…I worry that something bad will happen, and it’ll change you permanently…I worry that Scamp will get hurt and that you’ll be heartbroken. We’re all scared of something...”

Bokuto finally looked back, eyes a little more alive as he gave a short nod in understanding. Then Akaashi felt a pair of soft lips pecking his nose, crunching his face up and watching as Koutarou grabbed his shampoo bottle.

“I’ll wash your hair now, okay, ‘Kaashi?”

“Please do.”

Keiji was totally relaxed by the time his boyfriend was done rinsing his hair, strong fingers gently pushing water through each strand; they took their precious time cleaning each other, managing to keep their hands from straying until Akaashi suddenly felt warm palms sliding a little too far past his lower spine. Shivers fell over his skin despite the hot water still dripping over their bodies.

“Bokuto-san…” Keiji murmured, falling under a spell like he did every time Bokuto touched him.

“Akaashi, we have to have shower sex to solidify our relationship,” The cop declared seriously. “If we don’t, we’ll just go to sleep upset, and you’re not supposed to do that!”

“I’m sure that’s why you want to have shower sex.”

“It is! Really!”

Akaashi laughed lightly, pushing himself against Koutarou even more by reaching around him to turn the facet off.

“Damnit,” Bokuto mumbled.

The dog walker grabbed a towel and patted his boyfriend down, letting him return the favor until they were both dried off, at which point Akaashi snuck a kiss onto Bokuto’s warm lips and whispered to him slyly.

“Meet me in the bedroom.”

“Hoot hoot!”

Keiji was just about to sit on the bed (hoping to have a moment to settle his lingering nerves) but Bokuto beat him to it, sprinting by butt-naked and launching himself onto the mattress with a happy giggle. His spirits had been successfully lifted, judging by the seductive pose he went into to entice Akaashi.

“Paint me like—”

The cop’s cheesy quote was cut-off by his thirsty boyfriend kissing the words off his lips; Keiji was suddenly filled with energy, stress of the night’s incident pushing him to appreciate Bokuto even more than usual. He pulled Koutarou up to his level, hands tightly cupping the officer’s jaw while their kiss deepened. Akaashi hated himself for being so easy to please, but how could he help it when Bokuto’s arms were so strong, so comforting as they wrapped around his waist, puling his nude body even closer? Their damp skin collided, sticking their lower bodies together when Bokuto suddenly broke their kiss, peering up at Keiji with pleading eyes.

“Akaashi—will you have pretty please sex with me?”

_Isn’t that my line?_

Keiji froze upon being questioned, suddenly recalling his earlier conversation with Kuroo. His advice had been to go for it…had he give Bokuto the same advice?

“I mean, I didn’t meant to sound like…um, what’s the phrase—fuck boy?” The cop tried.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Akaashi cackled, covering a hand over his mouth to stop the loud sound.

“I don’t meant to sound like a fuck boy, but I just, uh…want to, um—show you how much I care about you.” Bokuto left his mouth hanging open as he tried to figure out what else to say to back himself up. “And—I try to show you in other ways, too, not just sex!”

As Bokuto rambled on and on about ways he attempted showing his appreciation for his beloved boyfriend, Akaashi’s mind was reeling: of _course_ he wasn’t the only one worrying. The only thing Bokuto ever worried about seemed to be his dog child and Akaashi. How could Keiji have thought otherwise? Kuroo would argue that his anxiety hadn’t come from selfishness like Akaashi thought, but out of love for Bokuto himself—and Akaashi hated when Kuroo was right, but this time he didn’t want to waste time arguing with his consciousness. Koutarou was a sap when it came to things and people he loved, like kids he jump roped with when doing street patrol, or stray dogs he took to the Tokyo shelter; the fact that he was asking permission for them to have sex meant Bokuto had thought about this just as much as Akaashi did.

To momentarily ignore his relief, Keiji shut Bokuto up by kissing him again, pushing the cop on his back and keeping him trapped beneath him as they kissed, hands beginning to grab more intently.

“You do show me in other ways,” Akaashi breathed as he broke away, swollen lips ghosting over Bokuto’s. “And I hope I can show you, too.”

“Y-Yeah…you can!”

Koutarou leaned up, pulling his boyfriend flush against his waist as he attacked Akaashi’s neck with sloppy kisses and leaving the dog walker virtually limp, paralyzed by the epitome of sexiness that was Officer Bokuto. From the drastically different hairstyle to the hungry grasp of his rough hands, Akaashi was nearly in heaven.

At least, he was until a whining noise came from behind the bedroom door, followed by repetitive scratching against the wood. Scamp and Sunny were tag-teaming to get in with their cuteness.

“Sounds like someone wants in,” Keiji chuckled quietly.

“They’re not the only ones!” Bokuto cried in annoyance. “Scamp, Sun—go to sleep! Daddy’s busy!”

The scratching and whining stopped for a second. Akaashi watched Bokuto’s suspicious expression, admiring his furrowed eyebrows, his narrowed eyes, their hue and hilarious emotion, picking out little features in the police officer’s face he hadn’t noticed before. Koutarou remained totally silent in hopes the dogs wouldn’t hear them, which was a hard feat for him, but he managed somehow, lips tight but still red from kissing his boyfriend…the worry marring his happy demeanor earlier was gone, cheerfully replaced by mischief and adoration.

“I love you.”

Bokuto looked up at Akaashi, and a long moment passing before he blinked, fully comprehending what had just been said. Silence hung in the air dangerously, Keiji silently berating himself for being so abrupt and random and wondering if he still had time to get dressed and leave without being seen. The chances were very unlikely. But Akaashi didn’t know what else to do besides stare at Bokuto, who was now looking up at him with an amazed expression, golden owl eyes wide and looking pretty close to tears.

 _What have I done?_ Akaashi panicked, heartbeat skipping a few beats as they waited and waited and waited. _You can’t just blurt it out like an idiot! This is not good…not good at all…_

“I love you too, Akaashee.”

_Huh. Interesting._

“Oh…really?”

“Wah—yes, _really_!” Bokuto stressed while shaking Keiji’s shoulders. He had a cute habit of doing that when he needed to get a point across. “How could I not?! You’re like, super perfect, plus, Scamp loves you!”

“That’s the selling point?” Akaashi laughed through his blush, trying to hide his face in Bokuto’s neck.

“Well, not the _only_ one…”

The cop’s free hand suddenly squeezed down on Akaashi’s butt and he let out a loud squeal before getting revenge by rocking himself against Bokuto’s waist, earning a groan in response. This was happening. They would no longer have to worry about making the first move, being the first one to address the subject and silently thinking low of themselves for wanting to be with each other—

“Arrroooooooo!” Scamp howled.

“Cockblocker!” Bokuto yelled back.

Akaashi couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the sequence of events, rolling on his side and holding his stomach as Bokuto pouted again, listening to Scamp and Sunny conspire against them. Scamp got her to join in on the howling with additional scratching noises, making their parents plop on the bed in defeat, Koutarou giving out a big sigh. He did love hearing Keiji laugh like that, though, so their ruined plans weren’t a total loss—he watched with a small smile as Akaashi collected himself, finding one of their towels and wrapping it around his waist.

“It’s really late, anyway,” The dog walker smiled, heading towards the door. “There’s always tomorrow.”

“And the next day?” Koutarou hoped.

Akaashi rolled his eyes at that and let the dogs inside, watching as Scamp immediately jumped onto the bed and began licking Bokuto’s face with affection.

“Yeah yeah, I love you just as much, Scamp…” Sunny jumped up and licked the other half of his face, causing him to flinch and make a face. “Stop! Too much love!”

Keiji cuddled back underneath the covers, dogs in the middle and Bokuto on the other side, sighing to himself as he traced over the stitches below Scamp’s ear. They were quiet for a while, watching their dogs easily fall asleep together; it was nice to finally enjoy their little family after a long, long day.

“I really do love you, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto admitted quietly. “That’s why, tonight…I was so worried about you. And Scamp and Sunny. I don’t know what I would do…if it were my fault, you know, for not getting to you fast enough.”

“You were fast enough,” Akaashi refuted gently. “Scamp’s going to be okay, Sun’s okay, I’m okay, you’re okay. You were fast enough tonight.”

It was so strange hearing the usually calm Bokuto sigh so often. It was kind of dreamy, but Akaashi would never admit it. Instead, he reached over the dogs and slid his hand through the cop’s, resting them on Scamp’s thick chest. _I shouldn’t worry so much_ , Keiji told himself, using his other hand to stroke Sun’s soft fur as she slept. _We’re a good match. We always end-up on the same page eventually—_

_Kuroo was right._

Bokuto spoke up when the pair were almost asleep themselves, peeling his eyes open to look at Keiji, whose black hair was all mashed to one side.

“Hey, Akaashee?”

“Hm?” The other hummed tiredly.

“Would you and Sun, maybe…want to move in with Scamp and I?”

Midnight blue eyes jolted open, holding more emotion than Bokuto expected for Akaashi having been half-asleep. He figured he would convince his boyfriend while his decision making skills were at a weak point.

“I mean, I’d make a space for you in the bathroom, Sun can have her own corner of the living room, I’ll clean out my dresser so you can have a spot, I’ll keep my uniforms somewhere else—”

“No!” Keiji accidentally croaked, startling Sun awake. “I—I mean, yes, but…don’t put your uniforms somewhere else.”

Akaashi blinked to calm himself down, lips tight to prevent a smile as he stared evenly at Koutarou.

“You mean…you and Sun will move in with us?” Bokuto asked hopefully.

“Yes. Please.”

The police officer was now awake enough to grin brightly, doing a fist pump into the air and planning on texting Kuroo later to say _I told you so_. Scamp peeked his blue eyes open to watch his owner blabber about who knows what.

“This is gunna be so fun, ‘Kaashi, just you wait! I’ll make you pancakes every morning, iron your dog walking clothes, always make sure we have toothpaste, bring you coffee at the shelter—”

“You don’t have to do anything like that, Bokuto-san,” Keiji sighed, cuddling further under his blanket.

“Oh, but I will, Akaashee! You’ll see!” Koutarou promised passionately, turning off the lamp and giving Akaashi’s hand a warm squeeze, dogs stealing most of the mattress space between them. “I have to get up _super_ early sometimes, but I’ll always say goodbye to you before I go on my shift, okay?”

“Mhm.”

Even Sunny got bored of listening to Bokuto list all the wonderful ways he would pamper Keiji once they moved in, spinning around and plopping down beside Scamp. Akaashi really was listening for a while, but it all sounded so nice and comforting he couldn’t help but fall into a dreamy trance, tiny smile on his lips as Bokuto finally shut his mouth to admire the scene before him. The dogs were preventing him from getting close enough to cuddle, but that was okay—soon, there would be plenty of opportunities for them to cuddle. Amongst _other_ things in bed.

“Goodnight, guys.”

Bokuto leaned down to kiss Scamp and Sunny’s heads, then leaned forward to plant a soft kiss onto Akaashi’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Akaashi,” He whispered. “I love you.”

“Mm…love you, too …officer,” The dog walker murmured, grabbing onto his sheets protectively.

Bokuto chuckled under his breath and snuggled into his pillow, making room under his arm when Scamp sleepily stood and turned a few times, settling right up against his father and giving him a precious look. Koutarou stroked his back lovingly, taking a mental picture of their current stance. Sunny was sleeping in a tight ball up against Akaashi’s bent knees, snoring softly and blowing air over Scamp’s extended back leg; Akaashi himself had fallen into a deep sleep, peaceful breaths escaping his parted lips and tempting Bokuto’s own. To think, this would be the sight he would fall asleep to every night from now on, and if the cop was lucky, forever.

“We’ll protect them, Scamp,” Bokuto vowed. “No matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, and check out my original erotica BL novel "when the wings of butterflies freeze" available now as an eBook! My first dark poetry collection is also available as a hardcover copy via Lulu Publishing, so go check it out!  
> tumblr: suguruslut


End file.
